Descubrimiento
by LilettLenz
Summary: Todoroki había descubierto lo que tanto le aquejaba. [Soft][Oneshot][TodoDeku][Completo] Fic para la semana Tododeku.


Algunas veces las personas necesitan de alguien a quien apoyarse.

Era lo que Todoroki pensó por unos momentos cuando recordó la batalla que había tenido hace unas semanas contra Midoriya, las palabras que le había lanzado el joven eran las que había esperado sin haberlo pedido. La voz de Midoriya rugía aún en su oído, intentando meterse cada vez más en su cabeza, sin poder detenerlo, ni una palabra que el mismo se repetía dejaba que la presencia de Izuku se borré de donde estaba situado.

Haciendo suyo sus pensamientos.

 _"Este es tu poder"_ Lo oyó repetir dentro de él con su voz más aguda y fuerte que pudo haber escuchado de sus labios.

Claro que lo era, pero era lo que más quería evitar, estaba teniendo una pelea interna entre la voz chillona de Izuku contra la voz fuerte y grave de su padre, indicándole que para ello había nacido y por la que fue creado, como un robot que podía ser configurado en cualquier momento. Pero lo único que él anhelaba era ser un Héroe, como cada alumno que estaba en la U.A. un héroe que pueda sentirse dichoso de ayudar a personas y seguir con una sonrisa como Midoriya lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo.

 _Midoriya, Midoriya._

La cabeza de Todoroki volvió a ser controlada por los risos de Deku, por la voz chillona y a la vez dulce que era dirigida a él, o quizás a todos.

— ¡Oye, Todoroki!—Escuchó la voz de Kirishima despertarlo de su letargo, parado frente él estirando los brazos hacia su rostro y agitando su mano. — ¿Te pasa algo? Si quieres le digo a Iida que te encuentras mal y te quedarás en clase. Aizawa sensei nos ha dicho que debemos ir al campo de entrenamiento. —

Kirishima se detuvo un momento para analizar el rostro de Todoroki, quien solo dio un corto gesto de negación, indicando que se encontraba bien, pero Kirishima lo detuvo, obligándole a volver a su asiento, indicándole que avisaría a Yaoyorozu que iba a ausentarse.

—Entonces los dejo a ambos. —Ni corto ni perezoso, Kirishima apuró el paso para salir finalmente del salón.

 _Ambos, ambos._

La voz silenciosa de Deku hizo que su mirada se fuera directamente hacia él, viendo como intentaba en mano anotar algo en su libreta con la mano aún vendada, susurrando para sí mismo palabras que difícilmente podía entender.

Y la voz de Todoroki se llenó de su nombre, intentando salir de sus labios con prontitud, decir quedamente el nombre de quién estaba pensando durante mucho tiempo, dejándole impaciente ante sus emociones que querían desbordarse.

—Midoriya, —susurró, presó del miedo que su voz soltaba, la cabeza de Midoriya se puso recta y giró su rostro, viendo en su dirección, chocando ambas miradas a la vez que Izuku le sonreía como de costumbre.

—Oh, eres tú Todoroki, disculpa. No sabía que estabas aquí. —Midoriya rápidamente guardó el cuaderno que hace apenas unos momentos estaba llenando, dejándolo bajo la mesa, en silencio.

Y el aire se puso tenso, Todoroki desvió la mirada y colocó sus manos sobre sus labios, ocultándolo mientras formaba una línea delgada con ellos. No sabía que hablar con él, y eso lo inquietaba, ¿Qué era lo que podía decirle? ¿Acaso necesitaba decir algo? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento extraño que brotaba por su cuerpo?

Todoroki negó con la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar todo rastro de inquietud que lo aquejaba, mientras Izuku jugaba con los pies sobre el piso, intentando descifrar el silencio incomodo entre ambos, su voz surgió nuevamente, esta vez levantándose y dirigiéndose a él.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Todoroki?—

La voz preocupada de Deku lo animó a volver a mirarlo, sus mejillas cubiertas de pecas le parecía enternecedora, sus pasos suaves como la mirada que le era dirigida le hacían sentir en calma, y Todoroki al fin entendió lo que tanto hablaban las chicas de su salón, de aquel sonrojo que se apodera de tu rostro al sentir la presencia de aquella persona, de la calidez que tu pecho siente cuando sus ojos solo te miran a ti, y de esos deseos por querer monopolizar su atención.

Todoroki había caído rendido a los pies de Izuku sin saberlo, al cálido sentimiento que lo animaba a mirarlo sin apartar la mirada, a la misma que Izuku transmitía cuando veía a Katsuki Bakugou.

Su corazón se estrujó y el dolor se hundía en su pecho, se levantó de su asiento ante la vista de Deku, quién solo lo vio aproximarse a él, invadiendo su espacio y tomándolo de las manos, acercando lo suficiente sus labios para sentir su aliento golpeándolo de lleno.

Todoroki elevó su mano libre para tocar el rostro de Izuku, rozando con la yema de sus dedos sus mejillas, dándole pequeños apretones y suaves caricias, elevando su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron la frente del pecoso, transmitiendo sus sentimientos, aquellos a los que al fin había podido darle un nombre, aquellos a los que iba a tener que soportar por un largo tiempo.

Y sin pensarlo lo estrujó entre sus brazos, sintiendo que lo perdía si se alejaba de él, pero aquello no ocurrió, las manos temblorosas de Deku sujetaron con cuidado la camisa de Shouto, aferrándose lo más que podía, con todo y rostro sonrojado, con todo y sentimientos que había tenido por el chico heterocromático, con cada una de esas nuevas emociones que estaba experimentando.

* * *

 _Notas de autor❧_

 _Hola_

 _Cinco y media de la mañana y con el insomnio a flor de piel :'3_

 _Y ya sé el porqué, porque no tenia ni un fic TodoDeku ;_; Así que me propuse a escribirlo y aquí lo tienen, espero también apurarme así con el fic KatsuDeku y MiriTama / Los bellos grupos que hay de ellos me ayudan mucho 3_

 _Yo también pensaría lo mismo que Shoto, en algún momento quise poner que Deku sentía algo por Bakugou, pero después iba a tener que explayarme más y aún no tengo el tiempo, otra oportunidad será._

 _Deku quiere a Shoto con todo y chistes malos /3 Como Shoto quiere a Deku con todo y sonrojos._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Nos vemos en otra ocasión.~_


End file.
